Angel Beats Shounen-ai Baseball Game
by ClosetOtaku15
Summary: This is my own little one-shot of how Otanashi and Hinata's little scene during the baseball game should of gone :)


Authors Note:

*This takes place during the baseball game* Ever since I first watched Angel Beats! I've shipped Hinata and Otanashi from the moment they became friends! I found the baseball episode touching because of when Otanashi ran to Hinata and said he didn't want him to disappear! But then Yui had to ruin the shounen-ai for me...so not cool :( So I wrote my own version of that scene, enjoy! :3

Otanashi Yuzuru is the up to pitch in the game against Angel's team. As he pitches a fast ball to the batter, he feels anxious, due to his earlier conversation with his best friend Hinata Hideki. The batter hits the ball, to a direction that stops his heart, metaphorically speaking. _'No!'_ Otanashi is shocked to see that the ball was hit towards second base, where Hinata is standing looking just as shocked as he is. _'No way. It's a pop fly to second...__just like back then.' _A stunned Hinata thought.

* * *

><p><strong> Earlier<strong>

**"Whats wrong, Hinata?" He looks pale."Oh well, uh, long time ago, when I was still alive, I went through a similar situation." He looks away. "It was a super important game. I was on the baseball team. We were headed for the Koshien Nationals. It was deathly hot, I could taste dirt in my mouth,." His shoulders began to tremble as he continued. "It was the last game for regionals. We had two outs with runners on second and third. There was a simple pop fly to second and it was headed right for me, but..." He shakes his head sadly. "I don't remembered if I caught it." A sudden flashback of Iwasawa hits Otanashi. "Wait a second. Hinata, w-will you disappear?" He looks at him with wide eyes. "Huh?" "If we win this game will you disappear?" "Of course not!" He laughs nervously. "Why would I get obliterated over this?" **Uneasiness fills Otanashi's stomach. ****

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Otanashi yells just before he takes off running towards Hinata. Time slows down, everything and everyone around them disappears. All Otanashi can think about is Hinata and what will happen if he catches that ball. <em>'If he catches it, its over. He'll find peace and I won't see him again...'<em> He thought, beginning to feel panicked.

Hinata is overcome with strong emotions at his second chance to catch he ball he had missed the first time in his old life. _'Will it all be over if I catch it?'_ He wondered as he slowly began to lift his glove to catch it, completely mesmerized. "Hinata!" Otanashi calls to him but his voice sounds far away. _'I bet it would feel great.'_ Hinata thought, in a trance like state.

_'No…don't catch it Hinata! Please! I-I don't want you to disappear!_' Hinata begins to imagine what would've happened in his old life, catching the ball, his teammates cheering him on, feeling like he was on top of the world! As the ball flies closer to him he can feel himself feel slipping away, far away.

Otanashi is filled with immense fear and panic that he won't get to Hinata on time. _'Hinata... Not being able to see your carefree smile, not being able to hear your voice, and not being able to laugh with you or make memories with you...is something I can't stand happening!'_ He runs faster, almost charging like, to a person very dear to him.

The mere thought of Hinata disappearing causes Otanashi's eyes to tear up as he gets closer to him. "HINATA!" Otanashi's voice slices through Hinata's delusion and finally reaches him. "Otanashi..?" He looks at him in surprise as he drops his glove and starts to snap back to reality. His head spins and his legs feel wobbly, his body feels like there is no gravity. He sees Otanashi charging for him, a look of panic on his face. He takes a wobbly step back. "Otanashi, whats wr-"

"DON'T GO!" Otanashi is three steps away from him when he leaps, arms opens and tackles Hinata in a desperate hug. "Whoa-" The hug takes him by surprise and knocks him backward due to his legs. They fall to the ground away from the ball, which bounces right where Hinata was standing and lands a few feet from them. "What are you doing? Get the ball! Before-" Noda's voice and everything else is drowned out as Otanashi and Hinata register what almost happened.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were going to disappear!" Otanashi gives Hinata a little squeeze. "Don't scare me like that again." He breaths out a sigh of relief and realizes he is trembling. "Whoa." Hinata says. Otanashi lets him go and sees his stunned face. "Uh-sorry! I-uh-" _'_Otanashi stammers out in embarrassment._ 'Shit! What did I just do?!' _He thought, with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Hinata begins to laugh, baffling Otanashi. "Huh? What's so funny?" Hinata wipes a tear from his eye. "You! I didn't know you cared this much." Hinata winks and smirks at a red faced Otanashi. Suddenly-

"YOU MORONS!" Yui and Noda yell as they tackle them, ruining the moment. THE END


End file.
